gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Of America Templates
='UNITED STATES OF AMERICA TEMPLATES'= *United States Civilians **United States Department Of State ***Bureau of Diplomatic Security ****Diplomatic Security Service: DSS Agents are responsible for protecting foreign dignitaries while visiting Homeworld Command operations, and alien dignitaries when they are visiting Earth. Agents work in conjunction with the dignitary's personal security operators. *****Basic Special Agent Course (BSAC) (including FLETC): 7 months *****Basic Regional Security Office Course (RSO School): 3 months *****High Threat Tactical Training (HTT): 2 months *****Language Training: 2–12 months per language *****Basic Field Firearms Officer Course (BFFOC): 2 weeks ******Weapons Training: SIG P228, SIG P229R, Glock 19, Remington 870, Colt SMG, Colt M4, M249, M240, M203, MP5 **United States Department Of Justice ***United States Marshal Service ****19-week training program at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center in Glynco, Georgia. ****Witness Protection Program Inspector ****Court Security Officers (Using security screening systems, CSOs detect and intercept weapons and other prohibited items that individuals attempt to bring into federal courthouses.) ****Detention Enforcement Officer () ****Special Operations Group (SOG) ***Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) ****Agent - 20 Week Long Training @ FBI Academy ****Bomb Technician ****Pilot ****Polygrapher ****S.W.A.T. ****H.R.T. ****Behavioral Analysis Unit-1 (Counterterrorism/Threat Assessment) ****Behavioral Analysis Unit-2 (Crimes Against Adults) ****Behavioral Analysis Unit-3 (Crimes Against Children) ****Violent Criminal Apprehension Program (ViCAP) ****Counterterrorism Agent ****Counterintelligenc Agent ****Crisis Negotiations Agent (2 weeks) ****Police ***Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF) ****Special Agent (27 weeks) ****Special Response Team (SRT) ***Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) ****Agent (19-Weeks) .40, UMP40, Remington 870 ****Foreign-deployed Advisory and Support Teams ****Special Operations Division (SOD) ***Customs & Border Control ****CBP Officers (OFO) - 20 Weeks @ FLETC, 6 weeks Language training, *****Special Response Team - 6 weeks of Tactical training ****Border Patrol Agents (OBP) - 55 Day Training, 40 Day Language Training ***Border Patrol ****Special Agent - 11 Weeks, 9 weeks in language training, 14 week Field Training Officer (FTO) program. ****Border Patrol Tactical Unit - 3 years as agent, 5 weeks tactical training. ****Border Patrol Search, Trauma, and Rescue Unit (BORSTAR) - 2 years as agent, 5 weeks S&R training ***Secret Service ****Uniformed Division/Special Agent - US citizen, driver's license, Criminal Investigator Training Program (CITP) (56 days), Special Agent Training Course (SATC) (48 days) p229, SIG .357, FN Five-seveN, Remington 870, FN P90, HK MP5, ASP Baton *****Counter Sniper SR-25 - 6 weeks sniper training *****Canine Explosives Detection (K-9) - 5 weeks dog handling *****Emergency Response Team (ERT) - 3 weeks tactical training ***Capitol Police - 25 weeks FLETC training, *United States Military **United States Air Force ***1C4X1 - Tactical Air Control Party (TACP) ***1T2X1 - Pararescue ***3P0X1 - Security Forces ***3P0X1A - Military Working Dog handler ***3P0X1B - Combat Arms Training and Maintenance ***7S - Special Investigations (OSI) ***8A200 - Enlisted Aide ***8F000 - First Sergeant ***10C0 - Operations Commander ***11BX - Bomber Pilot ***11FX - Fighter Pilot ***11HX - Helicopter Pilot ***11SX - Special Operations Pilot ***13SX - Space Operations ***18AX - Attack Remotely Piloted Aircraft Pilot ***18RX - Recce Remotely Piloted Aircraft Pilot ***40C0 - Medical Commander ***44DX - Pathologist ***45GX - OB/GYN ***45SX - Surgeon ***46NX - Clinical Nurse ***46SX - Operating Room Nurse ***51JX - Judge Advocate ***71SX - Special Investigator ***88A0 - Aide-de-Camp ***90G0 - General Officer ***91C0 - Commander ***91W0 - Wing Commander ***94N0 - Nuclear Weapons Custodian **United States Army ***General Officer ***Commissioned Officer ***Warrant Officer ***Non-Commissioned Officer ***Enlisted ***11B - Infantryman ***12B - Combat Engineer ***18 Series - Special Forces Genera ***18B - Special Forces Weapons Sergeant School ***18C - Special Forces Engineering Sergeant School ***18D - Special Forces Medical Sergeant School ***27A - Judge Advocate School ***31A/B - Military Police School ***311A/31D - Army CID School ***31K - K9 Handling School ***09L - Interpreter/Translator School ***35E/L - Counterintelligence Special Agent School ***40A/C - Space Operations/Astronaut School ***48X-01 - Foreign Area Officer: Ancients/Ori School ***48X-02 - Foreign Area Officer: Asgard School ***48X-03 - Foreign Area Officer: Aschen School ***48X-04 - Foreign Area Officer: Asuran/Replicator School ***48X-05 - Foreign Area Officer: Jaffa School ***48X-06 - Foreign Area Officer: Goa'uld/Tok'ra School ***48X-07 - Foreign Area Officer: Lucian Alliance School ***48X-09 - Foreign Area Officer: Nox School ***48X-09 - Foreign Area Officer: Tollan School ***48X-10 - Foreign Area Officer: Wraith School **United States Coast Guard ***INV (IV for USCG Reserve) - Investigator ***ME - Maritime Law Enforcement Specialist ***PS - Port Security Specialist **United States Marine Corps ***0311 Rifleman - SGT-PVT ***0317 Scout Sniper - GYSGT-LCPL1 ***0321 Reconnaissance Man - MGYSGT-PVT ***0323 Reconnaissance Man, Parachute Qualified ***0324 Reconnaissance Man, Combatant Diver Qualified ***0326 Reconnaissance Man, Parachute and Combatant Diver Qualified ***0351 Assaultman - SGT-PVT ***0358 Force Reconnaissance man -MGYSGT-SGT ***0369 Infantry Unit Leader - MGYSGT-SSGT ***0540 Space Operations Staff Officer ***0911 Drill Instructor ***0916 Martial Arts Instructor ***0917 Martial Arts Instructor-Trainers (MAIT) ***0931 Combat Marksmanship Trainer (CMT) ***1302 Combat Engineer Officer ***1371 Combat Engineer - MGYSGT-PVT ***2336 Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Technician - MGYSGT-Cpl ***2305 Explosive Ordnance Disposal Officer ***27 Series - Linguistics ***4402 Judge Advocate ***5811 Military Police - MGYSGT-PVT ***5812 Working Dog Handler - SSGT-PVT ***5814 Physical Security Specialist - GYSGT-CPL ***5815 Special Reaction Team (SRT) Member - GYSGT-CPL ***5819 Military Police Investigator - GYSGT-CPL ***5821 Criminal Investigator CID Agent - MGYSGT-SGT ***5831 Correctional Specialist - MGYSGT-PVT ***5803 Military Police Officer ***5804 Corrections Officer ***5805 Criminal Investigation Officer ***7502 Forward Air Controller/Air Officer ***7597 Pilot, Rotary Wing, Basic ***7598 Pilot, Fixed Wing, Basic ***8015 College Degree—Enlisted (EMOS) MGYSGT–PVT ***8024 Combatant Diver Marine (Enlisted) (NMOS) SGTMAJ/MGYSGT-PVT ***8152 Marine Corps Security Force (MCSF) Guard (EMOS) GYSGT–PVT ***8153 Marine Corps Security Force (MCSF) Cadre Trainer (EMOS) GYSGT–CPL ***8156 Marine Security Guard (MSG) (FMOS) MGYSGT–PFC ***8411 Recruiter (EMOS) SSGT–SGT ***8999 Sergeant Major/First Sergeant ***8003 General Officer (PMOS) GEN—BGEN ***8240 Basic Foreign area officer (FAO) ***8866 Space Operations Officer (FMOS) **United States Navy ***EOD - Explosive Ordnance Disposal Technicians ***HM - Hospital Corpsman ***MA - Master At Arms ***MC - Mass Communication Specialist ***SO - Special Warfare Operator ***111x URL Officer qualified as a Surface Warfare Officer ***113x URL Officer qualified as a Special Warfare Officer (SEAL) ***131x URL Officer qualified for duty involving piloting heavier-than-air, or heavier and lighter-than air types of aircraft as a Naval Aviator. Includes Naval Aviator-Astronaut ***132x URL Officer qualified for duty involving flying heavier-than-air, or heavier and lighter-than-air type aircraft as a Naval Flight Officer. Includes Naval Flight Officer-Astronaut. ***54x RL Officer - Aviation Duty Officer (ADO Naval Aviator) ***171x RL Officer - Foreign Area Officer (FAO) ***210x Medical Corps Officer. 250x Judge Advocate General's Corps Officer ***290x Nurse Corps Officer ***410x Chaplain Corps Officer ***611X Deck (Surface) ***612X Operations (Surface) ***613X Engineering/Repair (Surface) ***615X Special Warfare 616X Ordnance (Surface) ***618X Electronics (Surface) ***631X Deck (Aviaton) ***639X Air Traffic Control ***649X Security (General) ***655X Law ***715X Special Warfare Technician ***748X Explosive Ordnance Disposal Technician (General) ***749X Security Technician (General) <<<< BACK